For the Love of a Woman
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Men do a lot for a woman's love. But what Dean has to put up with and go through is above and beyond a lot of men's wildest dreams. What another man does goes beyond even what Dean would do though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry about the INSANELY long wait on this guys. But this IS my Nanowrimo project for the year and I'm actually doing REALLY well. I've written 4,000+ words on it today. So look for this one to be finished semiquickly. I'm doing a NaNoWriMo with SeerBlack in January as well so that should give you the next installment, or a load of oneshots. Hope you enjoy and as always feedback is loved. It even gets you more story faster. I'm also game to write oneshots with in reason on any characters in my series. I haven't watched the current season or the previous season of the show so don't expect any references to those seasons to be included in any of my work.

**For the Love of a Woman**

Chapter One

Devil's Lake, North Dakota

July 1st, 2007

Meri should have listened to her parents. 22 was too young to open a business. Who cared that it was doing well enough to keep her afloat? Or that the land lady's grandson seemed to have taken a shine to her? 3 in the morning came too early and even Jon's tight body and light teasing conversation while she baked couldn't make up for that. At least not on mornings like this.

For the last 2 days the stench of rotting meat had clung to the back of the shop. She wrote it off though. As Jon had explained to her when she expressed her concern they were operating next door to a deli. Already this morning the dumpster had been emptied and still the smell only grew stronger. She didn't claim to be an expert, on any account, but this wasn't a dead animal. The smell was some how sweeter and far too large to be bad cold cuts.

"JON!" She called untying her apron and hanging it on the hook by the back door. She'd had enough. She was going to find the source and remove it. No one wanted to buy bake goods that smelled of death. Not even at Halloween would she be able to move products with this decay in the air.

"Yeah, babe?" he met her in the doorway. She smiled. The gleam of sweat on his skin distracted her for just a second.

"Come outside with me." She forced a flashlight into his hand. "I'm not Mrs. Lovett. No one wants apple pie and rotting corpse."

"You know I can call Granny and she'll send someone right out." He stalled her.

"In for or five hours you can call. Then no one will be out until the end of the day at the earliest. My life is tied up here. Hell let's be honest I screw this up my grandkids will live in cardboard boxes. I can't afford to lose business."

"OK. But when we get hacked to bits don't say I didn't warn you."

"You think you're real cute doncha?"

"Cute? Hell no! Baby, I'm damn sex." He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up butter cup. The voices in my head just have one more guy to persuade before they let me take you out."

Meri shrugged Jon off and started out the door. "Who says I want to go out with you?"

"You did! I figured drool wasn't actually the secret ingredient to your treats. Then last week at your birthday bash-"

"When I got plastered?"

"You deserved it. 2 years you've been so uptight about this place a night of letting go was good for you. Anyway, though! I took you home, you know."

"That was my assumption when I found you on my couch."

"Well, as I tucked you in you were gushing about how amazing I am."

"I'm an 'I love you man' drunk." She didn't like that he knew this. She didn't like that he was telling her this because she couldn't remember it. "Start looking around." She ordered shining her flashlight over the areas that weren't so high traffic.

For the next several minutes they followed their flashlights and noses around the dark looking for the source of the awful stench. They finally stopped outside a shed on the very edge of the property that housed some of the spare equipment for the shopping strip. Jon pulled his keys from his pocket and after a few attempt and much swearing found the right one. Meri wasn't prepared for what she found inside.

The smell hit her nearly knocking her over with is force. Her half eaten breakfast bagel suddenly rushed to evacuate her stomach. Several bodies were strung up inside the shed. Some by rope. Some on hooks. They had all been mutilated. Blood was used on the walls to write and draw in patterns and languages she didn't recognize, not that her mind was allowing much of this to be processed at all. After a few seconds she stumbled back letting herself fall to the wet pavement. She sobbed into her hands. Jon sat beside her being as comforting as he could. When both were under control Meri made the call to the cops. Like it or not she was going to miss a day of work.

On the road to Raining Cloud's Hunter's Resort

July 1st, 2007

The ride home had been a tense silent one. Dean didn't know how to handle Autumn. She wasn't the same person as before and other than stating death was better than possession wouldn't tell what had happened. The only helpful information he'd gotten on the matter came from Teenie. She'd explained that Autumn was acting much the same as she had before they'd met in the bar. That was bad news. That Autumn was still very entangled in being an abuse victim. It made Dean sick to think about what that meant she'd been through while possessed.

"You guys go on we'll catch up." Dean instructed Sam and Teenie. Autumn was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala already, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You sure?" Teenie asked looking past Dean to her sister. With Autumn having reverted to her submissive self Teenie had fallen right back into the role of protector and caretaker.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He promised. Sam even looked doubtful. No one was sure Dean was up to starting back at square one with Autumn. But he was. What the demon had said while taunting them had struck a cord. He never showed Autumn how dedicated he was to them. Sure he went to great lengths to save and protect her and Athena. But was that anything he wouldn't do for anyone else?

So Dean had decided he'd push down his anger for her not listening to reason and hold her hand through this. He'd finally owned up to it. He, Dean Winchester, loved her, Autumn Daemon. It was far past time that she was shown this too. He hadn't been scared off by her past. Her family had actually cemented him more securely to her side. Her need to take on the triplets after hunting was endearing. It scared him a bit, sure. But he wanted to step up for them as well. There was nothing wrong with a ready made family.

"We'll call when we get in. We're not dealing with Jen alone though." Teenie finally sighed. "Come on Sammy-kins. Let's make tracks."

"Take your time." Dean advised. Sam dug out the keys to the Mustang "We will be." He stayed put until they'd driven out of sight then got in the car with Autumn. He took her hand and st arted in on what he hoped would bring her back around. "OK, Aut. Its just us."

"We're alone all the time. Its just a drive to the Resort, Dean." She stared at their hands before withdrawing hers. She positioned herself so she had her back to him. Dean sighed and started the Chevy. A few miles later he chose a new approach.

"So I was thinking we let Teenie and Sam keep hunting and you and I... We go back to Pinecrest. We'll visit a bit. Maybe take the girls camping or something."

"Kayla is afraid of deer and Kelly doesn't like camping."

"Then we'll come up with something else. I'd like to spend more time with them before we just throw them into a new family. We're going to be a family after we take care of Yellow Eyes."

"I don't know what I'm doing after that. Josh and Kit have the girls under control. BJ is even getting his act together. I may just keep hunting. I have no business raising children."

"Aut, you've done nothing but talk about those girls for the last year."

"Sure, but let's be honest I'm not mom material. I was about to kill Marti and for what?" Dean pulled off the road and got out circling the car to open Autumn's door. He pulled her out and stood her up. She refused to meet his eyes keeping her head bent. He slipped his hands under her hair along her jaw making her look at him. He cupped her face like that holding eye contact for a beat before he spoke.

"What happened back there was the demon. Aut, babe, you'd never hurt anyone. Specially not a child. You can't. I don't know everything you've been through but I know you'd never put anyone through what you've had to deal with. Kendra, Kayla, and Kelly love you. They damn near worship you. They need you. And no matter how hard you wish it weren't so you love them too."

"Dean it takes more than love."

"I know it does. Autumn you're a natural mother. Look at how well you take care of us. Even if you weren't you are far better for our girls than Billy-Jack. If you still want to hunt OK. We'll work that out. But you don't have to leave them to do it. We can take turns. I'll stay home with them."

"Don't pity me, Dean. You want to run. You can't really want to be trapped by someone else's kids."

"If it means I get to keep you I don't care whose kids we raise. I..." He let go of her and she instantly broke eye contact. "When I thought I lost you I...Autumn this isn't pity. I want you and the girls. I want the minivan and parent-teacher conferences. I want to go door to door selling cookies. I want to be front row and a hour early to a ballet recital. I want to come home to you after some 9 to 5 I can't stand. Don't you get it?"

"Why? I"m a wreck. They're going to be a mess."

"Because you get jealous of werewolves. Because instead of apologizing you get drunk and sing karaoke. You're worth the head aches you cause me. They will be too."

"Dork?"

"Yea, Aut?"

"I killed my parents. I deserved what BJ did. I knew the risk too. You shouldn't have brought me back. I'll just make the same mistake again." Dean enveloped her in a tight hug and she clung to him sniffling into his chest. He didn't know what to say now. He could only hold her. For a long time as cars zipped by they stood on the side of the road. Finally he kissed the top of her head.

"I would have done the same thing in your place." He admitted. Dean brushed the auburn hair from Autumn's hazel eyes. "Get in the car, babe. We should at least attempt to put a few more miles between us before time to stop for the night."

Athena pulled on Sam's hoodie and soaked up his scent. It wasn't always easy to be a guys friend but when you want to be more than just his friend it's never easy. He flashed her a quick smile and she fought not to go weak at the knees. He pulled a chair out for her, ever the gentlemen, before sitting down across from the blonde. "Warm?" he asked.

"Yea, thanks." She waved over the waitress.

"Why are we here, anyway?" They'd just left a hunt and had stopped late the night before, at motel Autumn remembered being a guest in once before.

"Best grilled cheese in the world." Athena promised.

"Tomato soup too?" he grinned looking every bit like a puppy promised a ride.

"Of course, Sammy!" He'd given her the warm and fuzzy feeling she was starting to become addicted too. She knew Darcy had a thing for him as well. But the fact was he made her feel better than Will ever had. With Will she was something special sure. But with Sammy she mattered. She wasn't just another girl.

"Then where's our server?" she matched his grin with her own. A little chestnut haired woman came and took their order. After she left the pair fell into comfortable conversation, that would confuse anyone trying to listen in on them. Not to say hunters are ever capable of having a conversation that doesn't carry that side effect.

"I think its only fair that Dean get molested by a spook, now." Athena reasoned. Sam folded his hands behind his head watching her pick at her straw paper.

"You say that like we volunteered for it."

"Yea, and nothing in life is fair." she rolled her eyes leaning forward. "But can't you just see it? The look on Autumn's face when a ghost feels Dean up?" Sam chuckled.

"Why don't you draw it?" Athena nodded.

"I may have to do that." she bounced in her seat. "Are you worried about them?"

"Nope, they're too stubborn to call it quits. I think those two will be driving us crazy in the afterlife."

"Well, I'm worried. I'm likely to wake up one morning and Autumn'll have us packed up to leave." she shook her head sadly.

"I'll fight her for ya."

"Oh that's something I'd pay to see."

Food arrived as an awkward silence fell on the table. All their silences seemed to be awkward anymore. Athena pulled the hood up on her borrowed shirt, hiding from Sam's occasional looks. The hoodie was drenched in his scent and it made her feel safer than logical. She'd never been on this team in the love game. Even with Will it hadn't felt like this. Mackenzie had once told her that loves are like different flavored ice creams, this was a somewhat comforting thought. Will was like rainbow sherbet, while Sam was more classic a vanilla or chocolate. Something comforting, predictable, and safe. She looked up and met his eyes. Sam smiled a goofy crooked grin.

"Your thinking bad thoughts." he said sagely.

"What makes you say that?" she asked ready to go on the offensive.

"Not bad-bad. Just serious." he amended. "Whenever you're thinking seriously you get this crease in your brow, and you frown."

"I do not!" she protested.

"You so do, Teenie." Athena slumped down crossing her arms and pouted.

"Don't."

"Do, but I think its kinda… cute." he smirked a little.

"I don't care." she kept pouting. Sam gave a martyred sigh, picking up his spoon.

"I bet you can't do this." he balanced the spoon on the tip of his nose, crossing his eyes.

"I thought you weren't betting me anymore?" Athena asked licking her spoon clean placing it on the end of her own nose. It fell off four times before she finally go it to stay.

"Ha Ha!" Sam laughed. "You're doing it again."

"Jerk." Athena stuck her tongue out, causing the spoon to crash to the table.

"You love me and you know it." he choked out between laughs.

"Oh, that's beside the point." she slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing bright red. Sam cocked his eyebrow watching her display.

"Did you save room for dessert?" their waitress returned.

"No, thank you." Sam smiled. "Just the bill, please."

"Of course." the petite woman handed Sam the bill. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam went to the register to settle the bill, before coming to take Athena away. "Come on. We don't want them to arrive first." Athena stood following him to the borrowed Mustang, keeping her hands in the pocket of Sam's shirt.

"What I said in there…" she trailed not sure where to go. Sam held up his hand, opening the door for her.

"Don't worry about it, Tee." he told her before rounding the car to the driver's side.

"But what if it is true?" she asked timidly. They'd been headed to this conversation for a while, and now that it was here she was afraid of his response. Had she read him all wrong? Had all those tender moments just been shows of friendship and nothing more?

"Athena," he turned in his seat to face her. Their lips brushed when she leaned in, positioning herself to give him her full attention. They both pulled back, shocked.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't" he cut her off running fingers through her hair and dragging her into him. He kissed her, again, lacing his arms around her. Athena wanted to give herself over to the kiss, it would have been so easy, but she wasn't willing to get hurt. She had to know if he was really ready, that this wasn't some build up from hunting, and living too close. "Are you sure?" she pulled away, not enough that he wasn't still holding her, even though the gear shift wasn't very comfortable sticking in her thigh. How had she even got this far over anyway?

"God, Athena. I'm not sure of anything anymore. But you are," he paused. "Aren't you?" She shook her head sheepishly. After another beat she slipped back into her seat.

"We'd better just leave this be until at least one of us is sure." Sam nodded in agreement suddenly wishing he had Autumn rather than Athena with him.

"They're adults, John. I can't control them." Jen told the eldest Winchester. He'd driven over time and reached the resort before his kids. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know what to do with them. From what I've heard they're wreckless, impulsive, boundless." John said running a hand through graying hair.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Jen teased.

"Shut up, girl." He feigned anger. Jen had long since grown up in his eyes, at least enough that he allowed her to tease him. She'd given up her legs on a hunt and didn't let that loss keep her out of the game. That demanded a lot of respect in his book. Or at least enough that he didn't call her on her shit the way he would anyone else. Right now though they both needed to be serious. Four people they cared greatly for were putting themselves at risk over a relationship neither expected to have lasted this long let alone forever. "It's time we put our foot down."

"I know. But I can't look them in the eye and tell them they have to split up. Not right now, anyway."

"What's going on that I don't know?" John demanded. Jen rolled out from behind her desk to close her office door. John had left it open and while up to this point what they discussed was open to the entire resort via hunting records what they were about to talk about was personal.

"You know Autumn and Athena's pasts. You know Teenie dated Will a while back yea?"

"Until he took off in the middle of the night."

"To protect her." Jen defended her little brother's behavior. "Anyway he's back in the picture for them. Teenie rejected him though everyone knows she doesn't really mean it. He's dating some hunter groupie to get back at her. Your boy is all doe eyed over the Valover girl who has been hanging out here and getting Marc focused on something that doesn't have fangs. If it wasn't for the good she's doing him and that she saved Teenie and Will's hide I'd get rid of her. But under all that drama, and believe me I'm down playing it, Autumn and Dean have something real going on. I don't know what it is. I don't ask and neither are the kind to gush."

"Officially how did this hunt end?"

"Autumn was possessed they trapped the demon. Removed it. In the nick of time I might add as she was about to fillet a little girl. Autumn stopped breathing in the process. Dean gave her CPR. Now they're coming home." Jen made the hunt sound as brief and simple as possible. Somehow she'd expected more of a reaction out of John hearing his girl had died.

"I know that look, Jen. Your mother had the same look. What aren't you telling me?" John pushed. Jen looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. She knew exactly what detail she was withholding. It was something that didn't belong on any official report. It was something Sam had left out when he'd called her. But Athena hadn't been able to keep from telling Darcy who told Marc not realizing that he was as trustworthy with these sorts of secrets as a vampire is with the keys to a blood bank. Marc had told Will and he'd come straight into the office with a couple hypocritical thoughts on hunters dating. "While Autumn was dead Dean told her he loved her." John sank back in his chair and washed a hand over his face.

"We need to split them up. Four hunters is too many on most hunts. They're making reckless mistakes. I agreed to let this go on long as they weren't in danger and that time has passed." John decided.

"They're adults. We can't just order them not to see each other, John."

"They split or they quit. Before someone ends up in the ground."

Teenie was the one to check in at the Big House when they arrived the following afternoon. This did a few things. It gave the boys time to unload their duffle bags and take them into the cabin. It gave Autumn time to walk her dog. It gave Darcy time to smack Will so his tongue wasn't down the throat of his new girlfriend. It gave Gus time to tell John they were in. It also gave Athena the illusion for five minutes that they wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Jen accepted her notice that they were home and said they should all come see her after they'd rested. Then Teenie went and got their mail and headed back to the cabin. She hesitated on the front porch. She could hear John inside talking. It was that voice he used when he'd passed angry and marched straight into livid. It wasn't yelling but it wasn't exactly a calm voice either. She could think of few occasions she'd heard him use that voice. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sit Athena." He barked the order and Sam started to protest but Teenie held her hand up rounding the back of the couch to sit beside Autumn who was staring straight ahead at the wall. "What the hell were you kids thinking exactly?" None of them answered. The truth was Autumn was the one who hadn't been thinking. She was the one who had made the mistake. But none of them were going to sell her down the river. Not right now especially with the way she was behaving she wouldn't defend herself or even try. Dean couldn't help but think what Zack the shapeshifter had said about her taking the abuse from Billy-Jack. She had felt she deserved it. She thought she deserved the harshest punishments for crimes she hadn't committed. He couldn't imagine what she'd withstand for something she had actually done wrong.

"It was my fault." Dean stood up. "Jen needed Aut here to help train some hunters so I took Teenie and Sam. When we agreed to take this hunt we were supposed to meet up. But I've been putting off some repairs on the car. Had I kept better care of her Autumn wouldn't have arrived first."

John ran his hand through his hair pacing in front of the fire place. Teenie kept looking from him to Dean. She wondered for a moment what would be done now that Dean was taking the blame but didn't have time to play any scenrios out in her head before Sam stood. up too.

"Separating was my idea in the first place. If I hadn't pushed so hard Dean would have fixed the Impala and we'd have left together. None of this would have happened." He took blame too.

"Well if that's how we're going to look at it its my fault really." Teenie said. "I'm the one who got the information about Sue. Or you could blame Darcy for offering his up to us."

"Stop." Autumn spoke softly. "This is all on me." She stood up and met John's eyes for the briefest moment. "They're brilliant. They'll do fine without me." She turned to Dean. "If you want we can meet up here between hunts. But I promised not to hurt you and that's what I'm doing. I'm out. Doodlebug, you can do what you want." She addressed Teenie last. She didn't say anything else. She just picked up her dufflebag patted her leg so John-Dog would follow and went to the Big House. She'd get a room there for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You guys should get Chapter 3 in the next day or two. I don't know about Chapter 4 yet. Depends on how willing Dean is to have himself emotionally beaten and how much of a struggle people give Teenie and Sam.

Chapter Two

"Autumn?" Marc hadn't knocked on the door he'd just walked in. She'd been in here since before dinner the previous day and it was 2 in the afternoon. No one had seen or heard from her. Several people had made attempts to get her to open the door but she made no efforts to even respond. Marc didn't care what she did. He knew she wouldn't hurt him but the longer they left her in here the more likely it became that she'd hurt herself in some form or fashion. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't turn her head to look at him. "27 tiles." He told her knowing she was counting them. He laid down beside her. "Do you remember when we met? You were a mess."

"Because that's what a girl wants to hear."

Marc smiled briefly. "Let me finish. You were a mess but even as torn down as you were you had this great foundation still."

"I'm a fix-r-upper? Grand."

"Well yeah. You're one of those old houses they're always flipping on TV these days. You've had some horrible occupants and weathered some bad storms. Teenie told me what happened. So you got hit by a tornado. You're still standing. That's something."

"Marc, I tried to kill a little girl."

"No a demon tried to kill a little girl. You were just the demon's weapon. Guns don't kill on their own, pens don't misspell words on their own, hammers don't hammer on their own, and Autumn Daemon doesn't kill innocent people of her own free will." Autumn laid her head on his chest then and he wrapped an arm around her. They laid like that for a long time, Marc just holding Autumn. It was a simple and perfect moment. He felt as if he'd reached her and she felt as if someone could help her. The moment was only bothered when her stomach growled.

"I don't want to go out there."

"Tough titty said the kitty when the cow went dry."

"Marc," she played with the buttons of his shirt. "Won't you please just go bring me a sandwich?"

"No. You're going to get up off this bed, wash your face, and then we'll go to the bar together and get something to eat. Then you're going to sit down with John, Jen, and Dean and figure out what's next. If I can put in my two cents I think you and Dean should take a hunt by yourselves. Something simple and far enough away that you'll have plenty of time to sort things out."

"I can't. I promised John if I got in Dean's way that I'd leave." She argued.

"You promised that before you fell in love with him. I don't know Billy-Jack, and I never met Raphael, but I've also never known anyone who could possibly be a better match for you than Dean. Give it one more shot. If you two can't make it work then I honestly don't think anyone can. Will and Teenie sure as hell won't have a shot." Autumn laughed.

"Hunters never have a shot."

"Told you you should have stayed a tracker." he teased.

"You just want something pretty to look at in the library."

"I have talked to Jen about getting some Monet in here. I'd even take some DaVinci."

"Thanks Marc." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime, Autumn. Now lets go get some food in you. Not to sound like your mother or anything but you're far too thin."

"OK." Autumn folded her arms across her chest. She still blamed herself for what the demon had done. She still had the whispered remembering of what the demon had said in her head. But she had too much to do to dwell on that. She had one final task to do with her family group and that was accept and deal with the punishment that came with her mistake.

Jen raised her eyebrow at the younger redheaded huntress. "OK what?"

"OK what's my sentence?"

"John wants me to divide you guys up but from what I've heard you did that yourself last night. I have Dean's full report here. The demon moved bodies through breaks in the skin. That's a new one for us. I can understand how that would catch you off guard. You didn't really do anything wrong. Most of my hunters hunt alone. So in the future be more careful. Tell me when you're ready to be reassigned and I'll get you a hunt." Autumn's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Look, I have close to a hundred hunters under me and dozens more that come through here. I have two choice: I can get to know them all personally and get shaken up each time one of them has a brush with death or I can accept that its part of the job. You're all consenting adults. You all know what you're risking each time you head out." She fell silent a beat. "Autumn, you and Teenie are the sisters I always wanted when I was little. What you did was stupid and reckless. It makes me want to kick your ass. But I can't kick your ass because I was stupid and reckless one day and now my legs don't work. I learned from my mistake. You damn well better learn from yours because I can't put a cross up and write your name on it."

"I'll be careful. I just... I've not seen the girls in forever and I don't know if they're really OK or not. Kit and Josh make it sound like they are but they could be lying to protect me. It wouldn't be the first time. So those little girls just made me think of my girls. I can't help mine right now."

"I know. But we can't let hunts get personal, Autty. When we do that we get hurt. Without us a lot more innocent defenseless people will die. It's not fun but we have to be calloused. Its the only way we're any good to them." Jen reminded her.

"I know."

"Why don't you go talk to John. He's in the library going over what Marc and Valover have figured out on his demon. Fix things with him before he leaves. Its important to both of you." Autumn nodded. She didn't want to jump right into dealing with John but knew she needed to. It was the only way this was going to be fixed. It was too easy for them both to get pulled away on different hunts and let states and years pass between them before meeting again.

John had to admit he was impressed with the work Valover had done. He never expected such out of one of them. Sam and Athena weren't far off. He assumed to quickly end any fight that started. But this was one subject he was willing to get a new point of view on. He'd have to buy Marc a roll of tin foil for his work on this project. Valover was still talking when Autumn walked up. He wanted to hear the end of this presentation but knew it would still be here in a few minutes Autumn's courage may have faded by then.

"Valover, I'll be right back. I need to take care of something."

"I get it." She nodded. "If I'm not here I might go get a coke." John waved her off standing. Autumn led him off to the room she'd stayed in the night before.

"Spill it, Red."

"I'm going to take a break from hunting. I'm getting sloppy. I'll stay here and train. My researching isn't in question so I'll do that. I can work with Marc." Autumn told him.

"You're quitting?"

"No, I'm just taking a break. I told you if I was causing the boys trouble I'd step off. This is me stepping off."

"OK, Red." They were standing awkwardly in her room. John shuffled his feet. Autumn stared at the ground. Several beats of silence went by. "Autumn you don't have to quit."

"Dad, I need to take a break. They don't need me. Four hunters is over kill most the time."

"Four is too many." He agreed.

"We can always pair up later. Some things Dean and I do better or Sam and I or Dean and Teenie or Sam and Teenie."

"Right." He was just agreeing at this point cause she was saying what he wanted to say.

"Its not like this is a forever thing."

"No, its not."

"So what about your nieces?" He prompted.

"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She answered honestly. This was the first thing she'd said that he actually believed.

"Not to put pressure on you you don't already have but they need you. So does Dean." John reminded. He took Autumn by the arm and pulled her to him kissing her forehead. "Take your time off. Then get back to work." He ordered and left.

"Sam Teenie come here." Jen rolled out into the bar room just far enough to get their attention then retreated back into the library. They were right behind her. There are a few things you don't do at a The Resort. One of those things was ignore a summons by the operator. Once they were clear of the bar room she hit Sam in the gut with a file. "I'm not a puppet master.."

"But?" Teenie prompted. Sam was already looking over the file.

"She has a hunt. Dean and Autumn know?" He answered for Jen.

"No. That's the but. John wants you two on this one alone. Its an experiment, of sorts I guess."

"Who is the test subject?"

"So its several experiments." Jen smirked. "I want you too packed and out of here as soon as possible. Don't make me regret agreeing to this either. No back up. No desperate calls home to get outside help. Stand on your own."

"Are we allowed to say we're leaving or should we take off in the dead of night too?" Sam asked. Teenie was ready to go. She didn't want to hang out here any longer than she had to

"No. Tell your siblings you're leaving. John will be out of here any time too. But don't give them the option of going with you."

"Right." Teenie nodded. "Well Sammy let's get busy."

"Check in with me before you leave." Jen reminded as Teenie dragged Sam off to their room in the cabin to read their case file.

"What's it look like to you?" Sam asked after Teenie had had the chance to read up on the file.

"It looks like a premature hunt. There are a few bodies and these photos are a summoning spell but from the looks of it whoever hasn't succeeded yet. It looks more like a job for the police."

"We should be there. Keep who ever from summoning whatever."

"OK. Let's go to the library before we go see what this is a spell for."

"Come on!" Athena laughed dragging Darcy into the bar behind her. She'd been out researching all afternoon and found out Darcy was about to leave on her own hunt. She couldn't allow that without one drink... and maybe some girl talk to sort out that Sam incident.

"Teen, why don't we just hang out in your cabin? There's no need to go to the bar." Darcy protested. After Teenie had left telling Will that they weren't a possibility he hadn't taken long to rebound. Her name was Lily, she was a sweet girl, hunter from Maine looking for a partner because she didn't like being alone all the time. Darcy had had a few conversations with her but tended to avoid Lily you don't befriend your friend's boyfriend's new girl.

"Don't tell me you've been in the library the whole time we were out and haven't once spoken to any one here. It'll be fine, no body is going to mess with you long as you're in the good graces of the family." Teenie promised totally missing Darcy's reasoning. That was when Will laughed and she spun her attentions around thinking he was going to greet her with open arms. Instead Lily was in his arms.

"You know what? You're right, let's go." Teenie said. "I think there's some coke in the fridge still." Darcy nodded closing her mind to the heart ache that was wafting off the blonde.

"And there's always Sammy to tease," she tried cheering her friend, as she took her arm and led her back to the cabin.

"I'll go get those cokes." Teenie told her shuffling straight past Autumn who was on the couch and going to the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Will is playing tonsil hockey in the bar." Darcy answered shortly. Autumn sighed and buried herself deeper in her computer. "Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it." Darcy followed after Teenie hopping up on the counter.

"Why didn't I become a nun?" She asked handing Darcy her coke.

"Because nuns can't be hot. I'm pretty sure that's a rule. Though priests can be, and occasionally hot and Irish." Darcy teased.

"Hardy har." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think he was going to wait around on you? You told him he didn't stand an icecube's chance in hell."

"I know. I just didn't think he'd move on so quick."

"Its not really that fast. Its been what 2 years since you were a real thing? He was bound to start chasing tail again sooner or later." Teenie sighed and opened her coke.

"I'm just all turned around right now. It'll be better once I'm on the road with Sammy."

"You're going out with Sammy?"

"Its a hunt. Someone is summoning a demon in North Dakota."

"But just you and Sammy?" Darcy clarified trying to hide her jealousy.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about that either." Teenie admitted.

"Why not?"

"I kissed him... I don't think I should have. I mean he's good and it was great but... It feels a bit like kissing my brother." Darcy shifted watching Teenie for a moment as she read over her thoughts. Teenie was upset by the kiss. She had enjoyed it but was conflicted because of Will which only confused her more because she didn't have feelings for Will.

"How did Sam react?" She had already seen Sam's reaction in Teenie's head but wanted to hear it.

"I don't think he knows any better than I do. I just want to get this all sorted. I hate living in a damn chick flick."

"Amen." Darcy held up her coke can and they chinked them together before taking long drags from them.

Things were settled with John. Sam and Dean could hunt where ever they liked whenever they liked. She and Dean could manage their relationship over the phone for a while, and if they couldn't well then it probably wasn't meant to be anyway. Teenie could hunt with Darcy who seemed excited by the prospect of having company on the road. Or Autumn was even willing to let her off on her own with Scarlet and John-Dog if she wanted. But Autumn was going to stay here. She could teach the newbies, do the research for other hunters, and help Marc make headway on finding a nonColt way of killing the YED.

This wasn't the life she'd intended to have. It wasn't what she wanted in truth. But after the mistake she'd made on her last hunt and even looking back at the last year all the mistakes she'd made all the near misses and close calls Autumn knew it was time she take a break. She was all caught up in protecting and impressing that she was making rookie mistakes. John had taught her better than that. So this was the punishment she'd accept for her actions. Maybe in time she'd earn the right to hunt again.

"Teenie and Sam are headed out in the morning. Darcy is leaving in a hour. Dad is already gone. I've heard that Will is taking off in the next day or two." Dean said flopping down on the couch. Autumn was curled into the end of the couch on her computer looking at some of the cases Marc and Darcy had tracked of YED. She didn't respond. "So I was thinking we go see the girls."

"Why aren't you going with Sam?"

"Because Teenie wanted to go with him."

"I've got things to do around here. I can't just take off."

"Autumn, please?" He laid his head in her lap. "You want to see the girls. You say so every time Kit emails you photos."

"You're not going to give this up are you?" She asked already defeated.

"No.".

"Fine." She sighed. "We can leave tomorrow. I can video chat with Marc."

"Aut?" He took her hand.

"I know, Dork."

"Good. Then you're staying in the cabin tonight." He got up and kissed her. "I'm going to call Bobby, get a new gas tank."

Devil's Lake, North Dakota

"Sam!" Teenie smacked him in the chest with the map and discarded her seat-belt. "Come on. I want to sleep too." She'd driven the last 12 hours and was past ready for potty break, shower, meal, and bed. It didn't even have to be in that order, though she would greatly appreciate a toilet. Sam yawned and stretched while Teenie unwrapped a Jolly Rancher and popped it in her mouth. "Let's go man!" She was out of the Mustang before the words were out. Sam followed sleepily behind her into the office of the motel she'd chosen. With little help from her companion she booked them a room.

"Go, Teen. I'll bring the bags in." Sam instructed.

"My kidneys thank you." She beamed before bounding off to their room. When she had finished Sam was walking in. He threw his duffle bag on the bed nearest the door without asking which she'd like. It was a habit they'd gotten into months ago. Sam took the bed nearest the door, always. "Pizza?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sam tossed her the lamented flyer on the table between their beds with the list of local delivery places. "I'm going to start salting." 45 minutes later their pizza had been delivered, windows and vents salted, a canister of salt sat by the door to salt it before they went to bed.

"I want to get a look at the symbols first hand." Teenie started conversation over dinner. "Care for a midnight B&E?"

"Such a romantic." Sam teased.

"You know nothing gets me going like blood, guts, and a little demonic sacrificing."

"So I guess roses wouldn't do?"

"Sammy should we talk about that kiss?" He froze watching her. "I just want to clear the air."

"OK." He allowed waiting a beat to see if she was going to lead. When she just chewed her lip he knew he was going to have to do this. He also knew he was going to have to be careful about it because he depended on her to have his back. "I don't think you're over Will."

"Is that it?"

"No, I... It'd be fun, while it lasted. But I don't think we'd work out in the long run. Not just because of Will. We're just better off as friends."

"It was like kissing your sister wasn't it?" Teenie asked with a smirk.

"No, but it was a little awkward. Like we really shouldn't be doing it."

"When I was 16 that was the biggest turn on ever."

"Sucks growing up huh?"

Near the Illinois border on the road to Pinecrest Village, Ohio

"Should we stop for the night?" Dean asked Autumn as he dropped back into the driver's seat. They'd just stopped for gas. They'd driven straight through thus far other than a stop at Bobby's to pick up and install the new gas tank. Traffic pending they had 7 hours left to go. "I don't know how much Josh and Kit will like us dropping in at," he looked at his phone checking the time. "Two in the morning."

"Spare key is in the milkhouse and guest bedroom is made up. Kit said he didn't care how late we got in. He'd leave the light on."

"Will the girls be there?"

"No, they'll arrive in the morning." Autumn chewed her lip and Dean reached for her hand as he pulled back out onto the road. "You sure about this?"

"I want to see our girls and you need a break from hunting."

"They aren't our girls." She reminded him.

"Yet." She didn't argue and he said nothing more. He wasn't looking forward to the departure conversation with the girls about why they wouldn't be joining on this never ending road trip yet. But he was looking forward to spending some time with them. He wanted to get to know them first hand not just in second hand retelling of Josh and Kit's emails. He wouldn't outright admit it to anyone, not even Autumn most days but Dean was sort of looking forward to bedtime stories and checking for fictitious monsters in closets. He was looking forward to knowing all the words to the Dora the Explorer theme song and being able to name every Disney princess. The deeper in he found himself with Autumn the more he found himself looking at minivans or Barbies. It made him that much more determined to survive each hunt. Some days he even considered leaving YED and settling down now.

As late as it was the road was empty. They passes a car or two every once in a while but mostly he set his own speed, which was about 10 miles over the marked speed limit. So they arrived in 5 hours rather than the estimated 7. Every light in the little farm house was on. Even the security flood lights on the barns were lit up when they pulled in. Autumn and Dean exchanged a look of worry before jumping out of the car and heading straight for the front door. It wasn't locked and they walked right in, straight into a full living room. Josh and Kit were on the couch with 3 little girls. Kendra was the least concerned of them. She was sitting on the arm of the couch her legs straddled the arm, hands between them pushing herself up and yawning. She was clad in an over sized tshirt and blue shorts. Dean struggled to decide which was which with the other two. While all three were identical it was the personalities that gave them away and he didn't know Kayla's gentle and easily ruffled spirit apart from Kelly's drama queen flare.

"UNCLE DEAN!" That was the dead give away. Kayla was off of Josh's lap and wrapped around Dean's legs in an instant.

"Autty!" The other two girls squealed running to give hugs. Autumn easily scooped both girls up hugging them tightly to her.

"What are you doing up so late?" She cooed. Dean turned his head from her to hide the smile at her mothering tone.

"Kayla had a bad dream." Kendra said.

"A bad bad dream!" Kelly chimed in. She was of course the one dressed in the princess dress inspired nightgown.

"What happened?" Dean asked picking the girl up. He brushed the blonde locks from her face so he could see those big blue eyes.

"You died." She told him. "The mens with the black eyes killed you." Dean hugged her.

"Honey nothing is going to kill me." He promised. "Never." She wrapped tiny arms around his neck and sniffled into his chest.

"At least once a week she has one of these dreams. They all worry about the four of you." Josh explained. He and his husband looked completely wore out.

"Come on girls. You've seen that their alive and well. Lets get you to bed or you'll be grumpy tomorrow and they won't want to spend time with you." Kit tried reaching for Kelly.

"I stay with you?" Kayla asked without removing her face from Dean's chest. He looked to Autumn helplessly. He didn't want to turn the girl down but he wasn't sure how Autumn would feel about him bringing the child to bed with them.

"Me too!" Kelly begged.

"OK tell you what, let Dean and I get our bags, take care of John, and put our PJs on. Then we'll make a big bed on the floor here and all five of us will camp out in the living room tonight. If its OK with Uncle Josh and Uncle Kit?"

"Its your back not mine." Josh shrugged.

"Don't you sound old." Kit teased.

"Hey, I know my body and what I've put it through. I also have an inkling about theirs and I can't imagine hardwood floors are too comfortable in the morning."

"We'll survive." Autumn promised. "You two can go to bed we've got it from here." The two men didn't need telling twice. After a quick reminder about where the bathroom was and that anything in the kitchen was at their disposal they were headed to bed.

In her hurry Autumn had left the Impala door open and John had let himself out and was stretched out on the porch waiting on them. Dean brought in their duffle bags while Autumn moved furniture, with the help of the girls of course. Kendra went after the pillows off the guest bed, Kayla on her heels to get as many blankets as she could carry. All of this bedding ended up just being thrown down the basement stairs snowballing into a mass. With great care Autumn spread the comforter out on the living room floor and tossed down the pillows. Then she laid down the rest of the blankets instructing the girls to crawl in. Dean had gone to the kitchen and made sandwiches for her and himself after he'd put on what he hoped to pass as adequate pajamas: tshirt and sweatpants.

"You OK with this?" Autumn asked Dean picking up her sandwich and leaning against the counter. She'd sat all day she wasn't too keen on sitting again before she had to.

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Its Kayla we should be worrying about. Men with black eyes?"

"Its not like its the first time she's mentioned demons."

"Again its Kayla we should be worried about."

"We can talk to her tomorrow. Find her something to make her feel better. But if Yellow Eyes is connecting to her, and he did kill Nick and Marty, then I don't know that there is anything we can do right now to stop this. We just have to deal with it until we can kill him. Just like we do with Sammy."

"I know." Dean gave a heavy sigh. Autumn gave him a weak smile.

"You really worry about them."

"I've told you before I want a family. I've got you and they're yours." She kissed him. "I'm going to go on in. Don't be too long."

"I won't." She promised.

"Holy Hell." was all Sam could say as he ran the flashlight over the walls of the shed. Athena held her flashlight in her mouth flashing photos of the walls. She wanted images of everything so Sam could look them up with greater ease later. "Who would do this?"

"Someone who wanted something really badly." Teenie shrugged as tucked the camera back into her back pocket and started scanning the walls in greater detail. "I'll send some of these back to Autumn. She's better with the Latin than I am." The walls were painted with blood. This wasn't done with fingers like most blood paintings they'd encountered. Athena recognized brush strokes in some of the letters. Someone had taken the time to gather the blood in bowls and then paint it on the walls.

"That's not Latin." Sam told her indicating to one section of the wall. He tilted his head on its side as he examined it closer. The symbols were so familiar. He was sure he'd seen them somewhere before, or at least seen something in the same family. It was going to eat at him.

"You sure? I know I've seen it somewhere old. What's older than Latin?"

"I don't know. But I recognize it too." Sam told her. "Anything else you need to see here?" He asked watching her yawn. This wasn't exactly enthralling work and they had enough photos to review it later with fresh minds.

"No. We'll come back in the morning and talk to the baker."

"Sounds good." He guided her back out of the cluttered shed. The police had done little to keep things organized after the bodies were removed. Tools were strewn across the floor. Sam made note that if they turned nothing up on the writing on the wall that getting the original crime scene photos would be wise. The set up, maybe an alter, would tell them more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this took a bit longer than planned. Chapter 4 is being started right now. I hope I didn't jump around too much but the kids were being a bit more difficult than usual. Gotta love them though.

CHAPTER THREE

PINECREST, OHIO

"Kell sit still!" Kit scolded as Kelly bounced in her seat. Kayla had shadowed Dean all morning and was currently outside with him as he checked the fluids in the Impala and made sure the gas tank had held properly. Kendra was helping Autumn put their bedthings away and put the living room back in order. This left Josh to get the cows in their milking stalls and the eggs gathered while Kit made breakfast with Kelly sitting at the table bouncing around like she'd already consumed her own weight in sugar.

"But KIT!" She whined.

"Why don't you go out and see how much longer Dean and Josh will be? Tell them breakfast is almost ready." With a sigh she hopped down and went outside, John following after her.

"You know if you two need a break Dean's all into playing house for the week. You two could take off. I think we can hold down the fort." Autumn told him walking in.

"As good as that sounds" He looked down at Kendra, "Go make sure Kelly doesn't get distracted." He dismissed her as well.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Autumn asked once her niece was out of sight.

"You look like hell. You look like you did when you'd come back to school after weekends with Billy-Jack. I've seen Teen-Teen's photos. You don't always look like that and Dean's not the kind of guy to do anything to make you look like that. I imagine he worries you sick often enough but he wouldn't give you this twitchy rabbit persona."

"It's just that last hunt. I'm still a bit messed up over it. I'm fine." She promised.

"Autty, I love these girls. But I don't want kids. Benefit of being gay is no kids. I love them. I'll kill for them. Billy-Jack ever raises a hand to them again I'll be in prison and he'll be in a shallow grave. But I need you to be OK to get back here and take them. The don't need to grow up here in Pinecrest. They need to get out of this town as far as they can. Its their only hope at getting a life worth living."

"I know, Kit. I'm fine. I just had a lot hit me at once during that hunt. I'll be fine and I don't think Dean's going to let me back out on the girls."

"You got yourself a good one this time, Autty. I didn't think you'd ever manage that and still be able to be yourself." He admitted.

"I got better than I deserve."

"Certainly wasn't my doing then." Dean said coming in. "Kay-Kay and I need to clean up." He announced making the other two adults turn to look at him.

"Lordy." Kit's mouth dropped open. Kayla had grease smeared across her forehead and up her arms. Autumn bit her lip as not to laugh.

"Wash clothes are in the linen closet at the end of the hall." She supplied. Dean picked his girl up and headed for the closet then bathroom to wash up.

"Even if he were a bad lay I'd keep him just for how well Kayla does with him." Kit whispered to Autumn.

"Not something I have to compromise on." Autumn teased getting plates to set the table.

Breakfast with triplet 4-years-olds is far from quiet. Kelly and Kendra tried to speak louder than each other telling their versions of what John-dog had done when he saw the kittens. Kayla ended up standing on her chair, one arm around Dean's shoulder, and telling in uncharacteristic theatrics about helping Dean work on his car and how he promised to show her how to work on cars when she was older. That sparked Kendra's imagination and she butted in telling Dean that when she grew up she wanted a monster truck and that it would run over bad guys, and just maybe could help her build it. She had it in her head she would build it herself. Kelly told them they were both stupid, which Josh scolded her for. She was going to have limo and staff to take care of it and drive her. She wouldn't need Uncle Dean's help.

Autumn enlisted Kelly to help put away dishes as she washed them after breakfast. Josh got the honor of calling Billy-Jack and telling him the girls were fine despite their middle of the night melt down, that had made him drive them over, they were fine. He agreed to leave them for the day and pick them up tonight. He was had a lot of work to do at the house and it was easier to do without the girls underfoot. He was still rebuilding the home the fire and YED had taken from him last fall. He did request that Autumn come see it before she and Dean took off again. With some hesitation Autumn agreed. It was her childhood home, the last place either of her parents had been alive, the place they died that had burnt down. It was unsettling to think of it with a new house. But Billy-Jack was doing something difficult for her and getting clean so she felt she owed it to him to do something difficult and go see what he was doing with the house.

This left them with most of the day at their disposal. Dean was the one to make up his mind about what to do. So he asked to borrow the minivan, made sure John-dog couldn't take off, then loaded the girls into the car. His promise was they'd return by 6 and Josh and Kit needn't worry. Autumn wasn't as sure as Dean was but went along with it because it did sound like fun and if nothing else would show Dean a bit of what he was trying to get himself into.

"I hate this." Teenie groaned. "There's a reason I quit being a tracker and researcher. Its all desk work. If I wanted to be a desk jocky I'd be a secretary. At least that way you get holidays off."

"Also get screwed by the boss if you call it overtime." Sam teased. "Come on its not that bad." He leaned over her shoulder. "OK, 'Old text' Probably wasn't the best search keys." Teenie rolled her eyes ducking out from under him to search her bag for candy. "You ran out last night. Come on. We'll get you you're fix and maybe some pastries."

"Oooh! A cream horn!" She grinned. "Let's rock and roll." Sam laughed closing the laptop.

"Where are the keys?"

Athena insisted they stop first at a Family Dollar and stock up on candy. Then they were off to the bakery. The approach of these things was always something that required some forethought. You couldn't really plan it. It was improv. Teenie bounced in and ordered their donuts and coffee. Sam hung back taking things in.

"New to town?" The petite baker asked.

"Passing through actually. Spending the summer road tripping before I take this one back and surrender him to law school." Teenie answered.

"Better time than what's been going on around here." The baker said.

"Yeah?" Teenie waited for more.

"Devil worshiping going on in the backyard." She shook her head. "I'm Meri by the way."

"Teenie, and that's my boy Sam. Nice to meet you, Meri."

"Kids and animal sacrifices? The devil worship I mean." Sam guided the conversation.

"No, I wish. I mean that's bad enough but these were women." She slapped a news paper on the counter in front of them. "Want a word of advice?"

"What's that?"

"When something stinks get someone else to go look for it." Meri told them.

"You found the bodies?" Teenie faked shock scanning the article she'd already read.

"Yes, damnit." A big man from the back came out and put an arm around Meri's shoulders. "We're not talking about it either. We found the bodies it was horrible and we don't want to relive it. If you don't need any more of our goods then get out." Sam caught Teenie's arm and pulled her back from the counter.

"Sorry, sir. We're leaving."

"Next time we make sure he's not there." Teenie said rummaging through the white paper sack to find the creamhorn at the bottom, as they made their way back to the car.

"Next time we'll have to be more tactful about it. Roadtrippers avoiding going back to law school curious about 'devil's worship'?"

"You're a law student. I didn't say what crazy things I'm studying." She smirked.

"Get in the car. We'll figure it out over research on the spell work." Sam said shaking his head.

The girls were loaded into the minivan each strapped into a separate carseat. This was why the Impala wasn't being employed. There just simply wasn't enough room in the back for three carseats. Something Dean noted to consider later when purchasing a family friendly car. He'd done some checking online and found a couple different things he thought the girls would like. First was a butterfly garden. The girls got a little restless on the hour long ride into the city but Autumn had that covered flipping down the tv screen in the back seat and turning on the first DVD Josh and Kit already had inserted. She didn't check to see what it was after she heard the telltale music that plays when the Disney castle shows up.

Kelly loved the butterflies. She couldn't get over all the colors. Kayla didn't leave Dean's side and when she could talk him into it he was carrying her. Strollers weren't allowed in the display. Kendra pretended to be bored the whole time asking when they were leaving. Since they were already in the park after they'd spent as much time with the butterflies as Kendra would allow it was off to the playground. Kayla showed little interest in the swings and slides or jungle gym. She was content to sit on the side with Dean, of course, and watch. So Autumn took the other two out and pushed them on the swings and watched too carefully as they climbed the steep steps to the top of the slide.

"Dean?" Kayla asked as they watched the other children play. She'd been picking dandelions and blowing the white fluff out watching the seeds fly away. "Do you love Autty?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He wasn't sure where this would go but how far can a conversation with a four year old really be taken?

"Will you marry her?"

"Maybe one day. But that's a long way off."

"You'll take us then?" Kayla asked blowing on another dandelion. Dean watched the girl a moment then looked out to Autummn.

"Would you like that?"

"Sometimes I think so. Kenny says Daddy would be really sad without us."

"How about we cross that bridge when we get there then?" He pulled the girl over into his lap. Kayla snuggled closer to him.

"Please don't die."

"I don't plan on dying." He wrapped his arms around her. "Why would you think I was going to die?"

"You do, in dreams." He stroked her hair.

"What happens in your dreams?"

"The people with black eyes get you."

"Kayla," he pulled her away from him and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "The people with the black eyes will never get me OK? Those are nightmares. Nothing is going to happen to me or Autty or Teenie or Sam." He hugged her tight again. That was his moment. That was when he decided this wasn't going to be something he toyed at but never committed to. He was going to make more effort to get to know the girls. When the time came he knew he needed to be there. Josh and Kit may be great role models for the girls but they weren't getting them away. That was up to him and Autumn.

"Call Jen." Teenie said letting her head fall against the library table. Sam reached over and patted her back. "No, Sammy I'm serious. We're never going to find it. Just call Jen ask if she has the email of some brilliant old guy who speaks 15 different dead languages that used to bang the occult every weekend."

"OK. I'll call. But we've got to leave the library for that." Soon as they were out of the building Sam made the call. The name and number he was provided with didn't please Teenie at all. It was Lily, Will's new girlfriend. "Still want me to call?"

"Hunts are more important than sluts." Teenie said halfheartedly as she fell on her bed. Sam dialed the number he'd been given.

"It's Lily." she answered.

"Hey, Lily. This is Sam Winchester. Jen Raining gave me your number I'm on a hunt right now and I need a little help."

"Sam Winchester? As in the floppy haired, puppy dog eyed, giant that hangs out with Athena Daemon?"

"Erm, yeah?" He could hear her smirk through the phone.

"And Athena can't help you? Oh this is priceless. She's not even a decent hunter."

"Teenie's an excellent hunter. I don't know the answer to this either. Its a spell in a language we don't know."

"OK send the pics to my phone I'll tell you what I can." She said clearly displeased with helping them. "I can't afford to be on Jen's bad side. I get the feeling that that is good as a death sentence on this side of the Mississippi."

"Crossing a Winchester has that affect on either side of the river." Sam warned. Teenie sat up taking interest in the conversation now. Whatever was being said Sam was way more serious than he usually was. He flashed her a smile though.

"If I've got Will in my hands you sure you want to make threats?"

"He'd back me up on this one, Lily. I'll send the photos right over." He hung up and dropped beside Teenie. "Will is an idiot and Lily is a bitch." He told her.

"Yay! You're on my side." Teenie gave a cheer.

"Always." Sam nudged her. "Pick the best photos and email them to my phone. I need to send them to Lily to decipher." Teenie sighed and rolled off the bed to her feet and grabbed her laptop.

After a while Kayla wanted to join her sisters and Dean took her over to the swings. He and Autumn spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the girls. They stopped for icecream on the way home. Upon arriving at Josh and Kit's they announce that dinner tonight will be at Billy-Jack's house. He wants to show Autumn what he's doing with the insurance money to rebuild the farmhouse. With more than a little hesitation they agreed.

So the children were loaded back in the minivan. Dean insisted he and Autumn drive themselves as to make a quick getaway if need be. Autumn tried to tell him that wouldn't be a problem but he insisted. Arriving Autumn didn't move to get out. She sat staring up at the frame work of the house being built in place of her childhood home. Dean understood how hard it could be to go back to a home that was now very different.

"You OK?" Dean finally asked. Josh and Kit had the girls out of their carseats and ready to go in.

"Yeah. He's just such an ass sometimes." She said almost laughing getting out of the car. Billy-Jack came around to meet them.

"Want to take a tour?" He offered her.

"I just can't believe you remembered." She said. Dean looked to Josh and Kit who shrugged not sure what they were talking about.

"Are you kidding? Lila talked about this all the time. Do you remember when she was mad at your dad and threatened to burn the place to the ground then she'd get all the upgrades she wanted not just a new washer." Autumn laughed.

"She loved this place but hated the house."

"In her defense it did always smell a little bit like turnip stew."

"Grandpa loved that stuff." She scrunched up her nose is distaste. Billy-Jack laughed.

"Come on Autty, I'll show you around. We can't get upstairs yet there isn't enough of a staircase but they're working on it." His hand fell in the small of her back starting to lead her toward the new house. Dean cleared his throat causing Billy-Jack to retract his hand and stop. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Dean." Autumn warned.

"Why don't you come with us?" Billy-Jack offered. Dean took Autumn's hand, proving she was his.

"Don't mind if I do." Billy-Jack walked in front of them to the house.

"Mom always wanted to rebuild the house if we ever had the money. The old one wasn't really up to her standards. Dad said it was because she watched too many movies." Autumn explained. "BJ are you putting in both bay windows?"

"Of course!"

"One in the front to read at sunrise and one in the back to read a sunset." The said together. Dean just raised his brow. Yes this was better than what he'd feared but it was no less disturbing or worrying.

"Mom always swore one day she'd have the time to read from sunrise to sunset and she wanted to do so in a window completely lit but sunlight. So she needed two windows."

"The kitchen is going to be big and open like she wanted too." Billy-Jack told her. "I couldn't think how to do it and it didn't seem right to just rebuild the same thing." He led them on a tour of the whole place the two commenting on various things Autumn's mom had wanted. For Dean this was a reminder of all he didn't know about Autumn and likely never would. Her life before hunting wasn't an open book. Every chapter had a more cryptic password than the last.

The house Billy-Jack was currently living in with the girls Dean remembered though. It had belonged to Autumnn's uncle when he'd first come here. It was where he, John, and Sammy had stayed while on that hunt. Autumn took Dean and broke away from the rest of the group to take him on a tour of the house. The master bedroom was the only door with a lock on it and in there Autumn shut the door and locked it.

"Dean, are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He lied. He was worried. His time with Kayla at the park had left a lot on his mind too.

"I told the girls I'd go to church with them Sunday then we can leave." She offered.

"No." He paused. "Are you ever going to tell me about all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Your time here in Pinecrest?"

"Tonight, when we're alone. You ask I'll tell." She promised and kissed him. "Thanks, for making me come back here. I forgot." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers. She was his Autumn again right now. His Autumn in a place so full of her tormentor. He hoped this would last. A tiny knock on the door shattered the moment. Kayla was on the other side looking for them. It was time to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Athena and Sam are being buttheads! I'll post what I can when I can. They enjoy making my life hell whenever they can. I don't blame them look at what I do to them. Enjoy guys and PLEASE review. Your reviews feed my inspiration.

Chapter Four

Devil's Lake, North Dakota

"It's a love spell. Beneath it, the older marks are for success." Sam read his text message. "So we're looking for a lonely someone who is doing better than they should be." It had been a few hours since He'd sent Lily the texts with the photos. He was starting to get worried when it came in. Teenie had already suggested they get someone else.

"Like a single 22 year old who owns her own business?" Teenie offered.

"The baker?"

"The baker."

"Maybe," Sam stared at his phone for a moment. "I don't think so though. She was actually shocked by the bodies. She's still processing it. You could see that much when talking to her and reading the news papers. Maybe someone close to her. Someone who wants her to be happy for than anything."

"And is in love with her." Teenie thought reaching for a bag of tootsie rolls. "You hear from Autumn and Dean?"

"No. What's that got to do with this?"

"People who love each other enough to play with the occult but not enough to just say it." Teenie explained her thought process. Sam sighed. "So I say we look into her past. A guy who she was hot and heavy with that got cut short, watch her look for a guy who pines over her like a school girl." She pointed to her computer and Sam passed it to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Facebook of course or Twitter. She's got to have one or the other."

"If you say so." Sam collapsed on his bed. "Should we have heard from the others?"

"I don't now. Its hard to tell. Everything in Pinecrest is different than the rest of the world. Normally they'd have called and checked in when they arrived. But with the girls and Billy-Jack involved, who knows."

"I'm going to call." Sam told her while she searched on her computer.

"OK. Put them on speaker." Sam dialed and hit the speaker button moving to sit beside Teenie.

"Hello children." Autumn answered.

"You sound chipper." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, Teen-Teen. BJ is rebuilding the house just like Mom wanted it." Teenie looked up meeting Sam's eyes.

"You sound excited. Its just a house." Teenie said.

"I know. Its just something little. Like staying sober for what three months now?" Autumn told them.

"You guys made it in OK?" Sam asked switching gears.

"Yup. Everything is peachy keen. The girls send their love. I might let them call you tomorrow."

"Taking loads of pictures?"

"Yes! You should see Dean with them. Kayla barely lets him move without her. Its adorable."

"Bet you can't wait for this to be over so you can bring them home with you." Teenie commented.

"We'll see. So how's your hunt?"

"Slow. There's nothing to go on really. None of the victims have anything in common. From what I can tell a few had never even shopped in this strip. The spell work, done in blood in the shed, is a love spell." Sam filled her in.

"Nothing says romance like dark arts."

"Nothing gets my pants off as quickly." Teenie joked.

"Guys, I love talking but I have a promise to keep."

"OK. We just wanted to check in." Sam said.

"We're fine. I'll call tomorrow."

Autumn plugged her phone into its charger and sat it on the dresser next to Dean's. He was coming in from having taken a shower and nodded to the phone questioningly. He must have heard her talking and told him that Sam and Teenie had checked in. She briefed him on the conversation then sat on the bed. The triplets were with their father. Kit and Josh had already turned in. John-dog was asleep at the foot of the bed. There were no distractions any more and she did promise him some answers.

"Shoot. What do you want to know about my time here?" She asked. Dean knew better than to give the first answer that came to mind: everything. So he ran a hand through his hair choosing a question carefully.

"Were you close to your parents?"

"No, I was closer to Uncle Denis. When he died I never got that close to any adult again. Mom and I got along a lot better than Dad and I did though. Dad never seemed to like me. Denis said it was because I was born for bigger things than Dad's small town plans for me."

"Small town plans?"

"Yeah. Teenie and I were supposed to marry in town. Tend farms and children until we were gray haired. Its a good life. But I never had interest in it. I was coming up with a new dream every week every one of them outside the city limits. Teenie was so young, she didn't know any better yet."

"That's the life you were going to have with Billy-Jack though, isn't it?" Autumn sat pretzel legged on the bed and watched Dean sink on to the bed beside her.

"I didn't have interest in Billy-Jack before he had interest in me. I knew it was what everyone expected, specially when it came out that Josh was gay. But I never wanted that life. I didn't want him. I had to stay with him though. We lived together and he was... It hurt less than the beatings. Once I was in college I could have left but there was still the trouble of the Mortons having my baby sister. If I cut and run he could turn on her. She'd just lost the first boy she'd ever really dated. Huston was the first boy she slept with. He was promising her the whole world. Losing him it ruined her. Billy-Jack would have just turned on her. I couldn't tear her away from the only things she had ever known. It took me four years to get up the balls to do that." She looked down at her wrists playing fingers over scars that could barely be seen. "I never wanted to stay here but for Teenie I would have. I would have lived that life."

"What about your wrists?"

"First miscarriage." She told him. "I was still a kid I didn't need a kid but that didn't matter. That sort of thing isn't logical. When I lost the baby..." She met Dean's eyes. "Are you sure you want to know this?" He put his hands over hers.

"You're not going to scare me off. I just want to understand."

"I considered killing myself. Hell I put the razor blade to my wrists and tried. But every time I did I thought of Teenie. Mom and Dad were already gone, Grandpa, Uncle Denis, our aunt and cousin couldn't be found or didn't want us. So all I really managed to do was give myself some nasty scars. I didn't go deep enough."

"So when did you start seeing the shrink?"

"Few weeks later. They decided I needed help and was deeply disturbed. Figures he'd turn out to be a shapeshifter that tries to kill us years later."

"Were you ever happy here?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Before Mom got sick things here were great. Specially before Uncle Denis died. I had a great mom. She was amazing. But then that was all she ever wanted to be was a mom. She was perfect. I had amazing friends here too. We were never bored. We were always building forts, faking wars, creating these worlds that we lived in. Even when we got older we could pretend all was well." She got up and grabbed her duffle back moving things around until she opened a zipper he couldn't remember her ever opening. She pulled out a pretty ruffed up stack of photos and handed them to him. "Huston was going to be a doctor, he had scholarships and everything. Hudson though, he was going to be a photographer. He was forever taking pictures. Those got his ass kicked." Dean flipped through the pictures. They were Autumn about 16 or 17 working on the Mustang. Almost always in shorts and white tank tops. Her hair was a more brilliant red back then, her eyes slightly more green than their current hazel. "Makeup covered the bruises. I was very careful about that. That was the summer I got Scarlet and started working on her."

"Some of these are pinups." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have let him talk me into it but it was fun." Dean found one that was of Autumn and Martha sharing a tree swing. It was taken from a fair distance and printed in black and white, but he could still see the soft girlishness that hadn't worn off them yet. They were holding each other's pinkies and talking seriously about something. He showed her the picture with a questioning look. "That was the day her parents found out Josh was gay. They'd already left for Florida. We were 16. They told her if she supported him then they didn't have children anymore. They had already abandoned her so of course she sided with Josh."

"Does anything good ever happen in this town?"

"Yeah," when he looked up from the photos to see what she was talking about she smiled. "I met you here. I got Scarlet here. A lot of people get hurt here but you're going to find that in any town. Its part of life. Everyone has a screwed up family. Everyone has a screwed up life. Its not just a hunter thing. But if you want the best thing that ever happened to me here it was your dad walking up on my porch and Teenie answering the door even though I told her not to." Dean sat the photos aside and pulled Autumn close kissing her. He ran a hand through her hair and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aut." She kissed him.

"You really want the girls? You want to settle down and have a family?"

"Yes."

"Don't be sorry. Don't go easy on me because I'm a damaged. Just don't let me give up on the girls."

"I won't." He kissed her laying her down in the bed. "I'm not walking away either. I'm never going to hurt you. I swear, Autumn Aura Daemon." She met his gaze briefly before pulling him down in a deep kiss.

"You sure you're OK staying at your place?" Jon asked watching Meri wash the dough and flour from her hands, arms, and face.

"Creepy shit happened here. Not my apartment. I'm fine." She told him. She'd have jumped at his hinted offer last week to stay with him. Now though, after finding the bodies she wasn't so sure. She didn't think he had anything to do with them. Jon was a great guy. Maybe he was ruled by his lower brain a little too much but he was a good guy. He hadn't needed to help her out here the bakery. He didn't need to look after her the way he did. He didn't need to take care of his grandmother. But he did without a single thought.

Still she couldn't shake this uneasy feeling around him. He hadn't seemed overly shocked by the bodies. It was almost like he'd wanted her to see them. He never left her alone when the police interviewed her. If someone came in the shop asking questions he quickly chased them off, sometimes even before they paid. He couldn't have done that to those girls but he knew something.

"You've got my number if you change your mind, babe." Jon told her with his infamous smirk.

"Yeah, its in my phone. But I'll be fine." she promised. "Why don't you go home? I've got it here." She tried to dismiss him. The dishwasher needed reloaded and the counters needed wiped down one last time.

"I don't mind staying. I wouldn't want that sicko coming back for you."

"He won't."

"They always return to the scene of the crime. Have you never turned on CSI?"

"Of course I have. Jon, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." She turned around to face him drying her hands on her apron. "Go. Give Gran my best."

"I just worry about you." He locked their eyes and she felt an unfamiliar surge of fear."

"Don't. The cops are watching the place, my cell is on me. I'll even call you when I get home, OK?" He sighed.

"Fine, babe. But I'll be waiting on that call." He told her backing off.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled. "Off with you now. You'll only make me take ten times longer." He didn't need telling twice. As soon as he was out the door she went and brought up her laptop. It was never far, usually used to infect the kitchen with Pandora Radio. She didn't bring up music tonight though after she'd double checked the locks. She brought up a search she'd done the previous night. The cops and papers made this serial killer out to just be a nut job. But CSI wasn't the only crime show she watched. Serial killers are rarely just idiots. They have a motive and a message. Meri wasn't stupid either. She had a serial killer in her backyard. He wasn't a genius but he had to have a motive and she was going to find it before it found her.

She waited the appropriate amount of time and called Jon to tell him she'd made it home. She wasn't going home any time soon. She eventually set to baking for the next day as she read over the vast amount of information on the internet and scanned through the millions of photos. So many symbols. So many rituals. She just assumed it was the generation she grew up in that she allowed herself to consider some dark art at work. Why not? Girls were letting their boyfriends bite them hard enough to draw blood if they drove a Volvo. Others filed their teeth down and picked up cheap accents to play the part of a vampire. There'd been a kid in her high school who had a lightening bolt tattooed on his forehead. There was no limit to the fantasy people would believe. So was it so far fetched for her to consider that someone would think they could do witch craft with human blood in the shed?

Meri spent the night in the bakery. She ran home at 3:30 and changed clothes quickly before returning. Jon didn't work today. His grandmother had a doctor's appointment. That didn't mean he wouldn't be stopping in. He was worrying so she expected to see him at some point. What she didn't expect was one of the couples he chased off to return for breakfast that morning. A puppy dog tall guy and his walking Barbie girlfriend with the oral fixation came in at 7.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah, chapter 5 YAY! Chapter six is about halfway done. We'll probably wrap this up about 8 chapters. So it shouldn't be too much longer my pets then we only have 6 more to go before we're done.**

Chapter Five

"Good morning." The little baker smiled at Sam.

"Morning." He nodded.

"Two coffees strong as you can make them." Teenie told her.

"Long night?" Meri smirked at them as if she knew something. Sam shifted a bit uncomfortable with what she was implying. Teenie patted his chest.

"Always is with this one. You wouldn't believe how long he can go."

"Lucky girl." she winked at Sam before fetching the coffees. "Anything else I can get you?" Teenie pointed out the donuts they wanted and Sam paid attention to the back no one seemed to be back there.

"Your guard dog not in today?" He asked.

"Jon? No, he's got a life outside of here. He'll be popping in any time though."

"He's a bit much eh?" Teenie asked.

Meri shrugged. "A lot's been going on here. The police don't have a lot of answers and the papers are only stirring people up. They don't even know who all the women are. Its just one big mess."

"Yeah, I was reading about it this morning." Teenie shook her head. "Those poor girls."

"From what they're saying the deaths were quick." Sam offered. "That's at least some comfort."

"I've read up on these kinds of rituals. They aren't always so quick. Sometimes the women are scared out of their wits for weeks before they're killed. Can you imagine?" Meri asked.

"I was kidnapped once." Teenie supplied suddenly. Sam looked at her surprised she'd offer up this kind of information. "Its amazing just how scared you can be."

"What I don't get is what sick bastard thought 'hey lets kill a bunch of girls and see if that makes some stuck up bitch fall for me.' I mean I get killing getting you power and wealth. That's all war is."

"Men have been killing for women since the dawn of time." Sam argued.

"Yeah, usually straight up not behind everyone's backs. Just makes you a creepy killer if no one knows."

"So maybe he's going to make his move now that everyone knows." Teenie suggested.

"I don't know." Meri shrugged. "I just want this to be over so we can all move on."

"Before whoever picks up where they left off." Sam added. Meri looked at him horrified.

"You don't think he's done?"

"I don't know. I've only seen what's in the papers. But do killers ever really stop?"

"Sammy! Don't tell her things like that. You're going to scare her to death." Teenie scolded him. "Just because we're used to rituals and criminals doesn't mean everyone else is."

"I thought he was a law student?" Meri asked.

"He is. Kind of what got us together his father was a cop with this obsession with the paranormal and my sister has similar hobbies. We both grew up with these horror stories." Meri bit her lip.

"Can I pick your brains then?" She asked.

"Of course." Sam nodded. Just then the bell on the door rang and another customer came in.

"Come back when we close." Meri bid before turning to her new customer.

"Walk?" Billy-Jack asked. Josh and Kit were washing dinner dishes and the girls had drug Dean out into the barns to show off kittens they had been stalking all summer. Autumn glanced at the boys then nodded. He was sober. What could it hurt? She got up and followed him outside. He avoided the barns headed for one of the pastures. "You doing OK, Autty? I mean I'm the last person who has the right to worry about you but still."

"Honestly?" She stopped and leaned against the fence. This was her BJ. The man she was with was the boy-next-door, one of her best friends. He wasn't the same guy that used to beat her until she was unconscious. She was biting her lip and not looking any closer to his eyes than his chest, old habit die hard.

"Don't lie to me." He put his boot in the bottom rung of the fence and stared off into the distance waiting.

"I was possessed and died on my last hunt." She admitted.

"Died?"

"Sometimes when the demons leave a body the heart stops."

"But you're not dead?"

"No, no... Dean did CPR. Its nothing bad." She put her hand on his arm. "I wouldn't come back and bring that kind of thing near the girls."

"Least one of us thinks of them." He muttered. There was another beat of silence. "So you and the demon."

"Ask, I don't mind."

"Ask what? How'd it get in? How'd you get rid of it? What was it like? Did you do anything?"

"Seems like you know what to ask." She offered a smile. "This demon entered through breaks in your skin. Cuts and the like. Teenie and the boys did an exorcism. I didn't really do anything. I kidnapped a little girl and was about to kill her."

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, Dean wouldn't ever let me do anything like that."

"Autty, you were possessed. It wasn't you it was a demon. I'm not even a Ghost Buster and I know that."

"Was it you or the booze?" she shot back. It was his turn to look down. "That's what I thought."

"I made the choice to drink, Autumn. I didn't have to. I never had to. You do something good. You were used, it wasn't a choice."

"Know what's worse than what it nearly made me do?"

"What?"

"It locked me in a room in my head... Mom and Dad's bedroom. The bottle of pills was still on the nightstand. All the blood and brain matter from Dad was on the wall and headboard. Antlers...the ones we used on my uncle were in the room. I could hear Teenie outside the door when she was little asking if it was OK to come inside. ... I could hear you stomp up the stairs and bang on the door trying to get in to me when you were drunk."

"You tell Romeo?"

"Tell Dean that I was scared to the point of insanity? No. I've not even told him about that stuff ever happening."

"Why not?"

"BJ I killed my parents. I helped mutilate my uncle's body so my dad wouldn't sound crazy when he said a ghost native shot his brother. I can't tell him that."

"Autumn, if he's going to judge you for your childhood then he doesn't deserve you. You need to tell him."

"I killed my parents, BJ."

"Bullshit. Your mom was sick. She was dying. Her death wasn't your fault."

"I left her pills out. Dad gave me one job that morning. After I gave her her meds I needed to put them up. I didn't. I was in a hurry I ran out and dragged Teenie onto the bus. I didn't think about it again. I could have used a payphone at school to call and warn Dad. I could have stopped it but"

"Autty! Listen to yourself. You were in a hurry. You forgot. It wasn't your fault. Your mom was dying! Know what I remember the most about her?" Autumn shook her head. "First day of school."

"Fresh baked, made from scratch chocolate chip cookies and fresh apple cider." Autumn smiled.

"Yeah. She'd meet us all right off the bus. We'd be brought into the kitchen and given apple cider and cookies and she'd talk to us for hours until she had heard every detail of our day."

"Yeah, sometimes she'd start making dinner while we sat there and talked. She'd let us help."

"Babydoll, that woman would never want to see the day her little girls, the center of her world, had to take care of her. Specially not when they were so young. She was dying and didn't want to put any more on you... As for your dad, he loved your mom the way most men only dream of loving a woman. I didn't feel one millionth of what he felt for your mom for Marty and I feel empty inside without her. I can't even begin to imagine what he must have felt losing her. No matter what you would have done you wouldn't have been able to fill that emptiness inside him. You couldn't have saved either of them."

"I should have done something though! I shouldn't have just let them die."

"You didn't! They both made a choice. Autumn you can't blame yourself for other's actions! You were a CHILD! You couldn't have stopped any of it!"

"Aut?" Dean approached. Kendra holding his hand. Billy-Jack wasn't aware his voice was rising.

"I'm fine. We're just talking." Autumn promised him.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." Billy-Jack told him and started back toward the house. "Dean? I want a word with you before you leave."

"BJ." Autumn tried to use the same warning tone that stopped Teenie in her tracks but it didn't affect him.

"I broke you, damn it. The least I can do is make sure he knows how much work he has to do to fix you." He said before continuing on.

"What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Autumn lied.

"Kenny, why don't you go show Autty your kitties?" He handed the little girl off to Autumn and trotted after Billy-Jack. He'd caught enough of the conversation to know whatever Billy-Jack had to say it was worth hearing. "Hey!"

"I figured you'd ignore me." Billy-Jack said stopping for Dean to catch up.

"What do I need to know?"

"She thinks she killed her parents."

"I know she blames herself for her mom. A friend of ours, reads minds, mentioned it one day. How did her mom die? Teenie said it was suicide?"

"Over dosed on painkillers. Mr. Daemon would be out in the barns before it was time for Lila to take her meds. So Autumn would be in charge of that before she and Teenie caught the bus every morning. That morning she left the bottle on the nightstand. When she got home from school her mom was dead. Mr. Daemon found the body but Autumn still had a chance to see it before the funeral home arrived to collect her. No one realized how much she blamed herself. I don't think many people have caught on even now."

"There was a shape shifter who said thought she deserved what you did to her, because of what happened to her parents."

"I'd buy that." Billy-Jack shook his head. "You have to watch her she always has taken responsibility for everyone else."

"So what about her dad?"

"Autumn went into overdrive when her mom died. She picked up as much of her mom's duties as she could. She took care of Teenie as if that was what she was born to do. She would make dinners. She stopped hanging out with us kids because she had a house to run. She got so caught up she didn't have time to notice her dad sinking deeper into his depression. He didn't grieve well. Not when his dad died, not when his brother died, and Lila hit him hardest of all. Lila hit everyone hard. She was the kind of mom you see on Halmark cards and 50's sitcoms. She sold tupperware to make ends meet, volunteered everywhere that would have her, there wasn't a bake sale in this county that she didn't have her hand in on. I still miss her."

"What else?"

"Did you know she had to hold her uncle's body still while her dad stabbed it with deer antlers to make his story believable? Most people would have just said hunting accident but I guess midday is a little late for deer. They weren't even in season."

"What the hell! Why would her dad do that to her?""

"He was panicked and she offered to help I guess." Billy-Jack shrugged. Dean ran his hand through his hair. "One more thing, while she was possessed, and I didn't say- what the hell she hates me anyway. While she was possessed the demon locked her in her parents room with the pills her mom used, me beating down the door to beat her, Teenie crying in the hall, the antlers, and her father's brains all over the wall." Dean didn't even now what to do with that information let alone how she was possibly dealing with it.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Yeah." Billy-Jack stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I think I'm going to go." He said before shuffling off. What was left to say after you drop a bomb like that?

Dean found Josh and Kit in the kitchen. They read the look on his face soon as he walked in. Kit got up and grabbed him a beer. Josh instructed him to sit and asked what had happened. Dean spilled it all. He told them about the last hunt, about the fear and panic in that moment when she was dead, about his confession of love, then about what Billy Jack had just told him.

"Is it true? What Billy-Jack said?"

"Yeah." Josh admitted. "I didn't know about her uncle but it makes sense. I never really thought about why Denis's injuries didn't match the truth."

"So what do I do? How am I supposed to fix this for her?" Dean was desperate. He hated to admit it but these two had known Autumn her whole life. They'd known her during the darkest periods of her life. If anyone was going to be able to instruct him in making things better for her it would be the two of them. Kit laughed though.

"You do exactly what you've always done. You love her unconditionally. You wait for her to tell you what she's comfortable telling you. When she does you don't judge. You don't push. You just let her do her thing at her pace. I've known Autumn since she was 18. I met her when she got her first taste of freedom from this forsaken town. Know what I've learned?" Dean shook his head. "No one made her herself as much as you. So she's hit a rough spot. Big deal. Suck it up."

"Kit." Josh warned.

"No, Joshy. You've talked to her, you've seen the pictures. Has she looked or sounded that good since before her mom got sick?"

"No."

"Dean, you are her miracle cure. We don't know what you do to make her happy and whole."

"Neither do I." He sighed. "But I can't let her retreat back into that robot mode."

"Then don't." Josh told him. "I screwed up. I didn't kick Billy-Jack's ass the first time I caught him raising his voice to her. I ignored the bruises. I didn't put it together fast enough. I let her deal with it on her own. So the trigger this time was a demon. Talk to her. Don't let her internalize it. Take care of her. Specially if she's the one you want forever." Dean looked up at him sharply.

"We're not idiots." Kit told him. "We're glad. We like you and you're good for her. So pull her out of the dark place and get a ring on her finger before forever passes you by."

"Dean, can I borrow the keys?" Autumn asked walking in the kitchen.

"For what?"

"I want to go see my parents and Marty." She said honestly. Dean looked to Josh who shrugged.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. It'll just be awkward for you. A lot of crying and talking to stones." She told him giving him a solid excuse not to join her.

"I'll stay in the car." He offered.

"If you don't want me to drive the Impala just say so. I'm fine with that." She sighed. "Just don't play games with me."

"No, its not about the car." Dean sighed and dug the keys out of his pocket putting them in her waiting hand. "Call me when you're headed back so I know you're OK." He instructed.

"I will." she kissed him. "I just have to do this."

He cupped her face in one hand. "I know. You sure you don't want me there?" She smiled, it still wasn't the smile he craved so badly but it wasn't as broken as most the smiles he'd received this last week.

"Dork, I can handle this." She put her hand over his pressing her face into his palm. "I have to go." With that she pulled away and was out the door fast enough that he couldn't decide to follow her.

Autumn sank down in front of her parent's graves. She wasn't sure why she'd come here. She never was when she visited them. It always seemed like the right thing to do but once she arrived she was suddenly at a loss so she'd just sit down between their stones and hug her knees. Today she wasn't going to just sit though. So with a deep breath she started talking.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say. If this were a movie I'd tell you how screwed up I am because you both killed yourselves. I'd go on and on about how much my childhood sucked. But I don't want to. I think you were both their for it. I needed you to be there. Sometimes I still go to pick up the phone and call home to tell you I'm alright. You wouldn't be proud of me. Specially, you Dad. I didn't stay in town and raise a little family. I left. I write books and kill things that shouldn't be. I do have a family though. Its kind of a strange mash of people. Jen used to be an amazing hunter too but she's in a chair now. She hates the chair but I think she's OK with what happened. She likes what she does now. Her little brother Will is forever after Teenie. They were good together. But you know our Teenie. He did something to protect her and ended up losing her. He's pretty great though. He's a smartass but I love him. Their older brother is family too I guess. We don't get along but I know he'll have my back if I ever need him. His wife, Mack started hunting when Teenie and I did. We trained together. I love her to death. She's a lot like Marty was before Billy-Jack.

"Their girls will be mine one day. I don't know how smart that is. I gave up on ever having children when I left BJ. I'd had a few miscarriages like Mom. I know hers were different and she did eventually get Teenie and I. But I didn't want kids bad enough to keep going through that. Besides there wasn't a man. There is now. Dean is fantastic. You both met him once. He was a cocky little kid. Still is. He drives me crazy most the time acting that way. Then we'll be laying in bed at night. He'll roll over and pull me to him thinking I'm asleep and whisper something in my ear. I honestly don't think I can live without him now. I'd be lost without his brother, Sam too. Sammy keeps Teenie grounded. But what really gets me about him is his eyes. He has these deep soulful eyes. You can't help but love him.

"I love my job. I really do. I don't know if I'll be able to give it up to raise the girls. But I'll make it work. Better than John did too. First I just have to deal with the demon that killed Marty. I hope that won't take too much longer. I died on the last hunt. I don't know how many more I'll survive. Its scary. I don't know how you two could chose death with people depending on you. I'm terrified of dying now. If I go what happens to the girls? What happens to Teenie and the boys? I understand you, Mom. You were sick. But Daddy I just can't figure it out. You knew we needed you!" Autumn groaned and ground her fists into her eyes. "I can't do this." She got up and went back to the Impala to go home.

Sam and Athena returned at closing time ready to talk to Meri. She let them in locking the door behind them. She looked completely exhausted and kept her coffee mug close by. She led them to a booth and slid in. There was an awkward silence after the pleasantries were exchanged. Then with a heavy sigh Meri spoke. "So you guys really know about like witchcraft?"

"It's not our expertise but we know people who specialize in it." Teenie nodded.

"OK." She turned the laptop that was sitting next to her around to show them. The screen showed several images of symbols painted in red paint, rather than blood. "I ended up in a chat room this morning and someone directed me here. They say that human sacrifices are needed to summon demons."

"That bit isn't true. Demons aren't that difficult to summon. Paying them can be that bad, or worse." Sam corrected.

"Do you know who would do this?" Teenie asked. "I mean who would be desperate enough for something to kill?"

"The symbols, that I could match at least, someone wanted love. Not even that. Its obedient love so no matter what they did the person they were doing this for would love them anyway. I mean I guess if you were going to do this you'd need them to over look it. Who would be OK with bloody murders?" Meri asked.

"Who can get in that shed?"

"Jon, the guy who works with me. Erm his grandmother may have a set. She owns this whole strip. But that's it. We don't have anyone regular to take care of things around here. Its all just Jon. They'll hire some one on occasion to do things but if they need in the shed Jon lets them in."

"No one else could get in there?" Sam asked trying to be sympathetic. But this was only confirming their theory. Teenie squeezed his leg under the table and he wished she wouldn't.

"No, but he wouldn't do something like this. I mean the guy is the biggest player ever he could get any girl he wanted he doesn't need magic to get one." Meri told them.

"Every guy has his creep factor. I mean Sam here does this weird heavy breathing thing in the phone. I wait for him to ask if I've checked the children. What's Jon's?"

"He doesn't have one. He's just a great guy, you know?"

"No, I don't. Honestly I don't know how a guy can be a player and a great guy." Teenie said glad it was Sam next to her and not Dean.

"We're not here to talk about Jon." Meri said switching gears. "I want to know what you think is going on here?"

"Can we see the shed?" Sam asked.

"It's locked." Meri told him.

"I've not met a lock yet that I can't pick." Teenie pipped up. When Meri gave her a mistrusting look she smiled sheepishly. "I was a 'troubled teen'."

"I don't know. Its a crime scene." Meri said pulling her pony tail around to play with.

"We won't touch anything." Sam promised. "We just want to see. Maybe if we see the writing on the walls we can tell you more."

"OK. But you can't touch anything."

"We won't." Teenie swore.

It didn't take Teenie long to pick the lock. She'd done it before after all. She and Sam stepped in with flashlights looking around as if they'd never been in there before. Meri refused to enter and Teenie couldn't blame her. She didn't like being in here. Though she wasn't sure how much of that was the awkwardness that lingered between her and Sam and how much was the blood on the walls.

"See this?" Sam made a show of saying pointing at a general section of the wall. "That's a spell for success. Its been covered up by these others."

"The love spell?" Teenie asked.

"Yeah, who ever is doing this cares a great deal about someone."

"What do you mean success spell?" Meri asked peeking in.

"Its been a while since I've seen anything like this." Sam told her. "But its used to guarantee the success of something, usually a business. It'd have to be really close too."

"Could be for the whole strip. I mean it is owned by one person." Teenie offered.

"Most these other businesses moved here for the larger space. They were doing well before." Meri told her. She looked afraid before she asked. "Is someone targeting me?"

"I don't know." Teenie shrugged. "Looks completely possible though." Teenie dreaded what this meant though. They were going to have to get Jon alone. They were going to have to figure out who or what he thought he had working for him. Then even once they dealt with that they were left with a man willing to murder for what he wanted. She could only hope they didn't mess with anything to such a degree that it couldn't be used in court to nail his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for how long this has taken guys. I burnt out on SPN a long time ago and since I stopped watching after Sam and Adam went to hell and Dean back to Lisa and her boy I've been out of the fandom more or less for a long time. I WILL finish this series though. I got stuck and then side tracked on this particular fic early on this year. I have basic plots laid out for the upcoming fics and after those you'll possibly get some fics here and there at random consisting of the gang's life posthunting. Not that they ever get out. SOOOO I'll shut up now so you can read this chapter and try to finish the rest up by the end of the month. PLEASE review. When I get feed back I write more. I love writing this series but stopped getting the feed back so I figured I stopped having readers. If you read and want more you have to say "Hey Sarah I'm here!" Even if its just one of you I'll write for you.**

**Chapter 6**

Kit walked into their bedroom his coffee cupped in his hands. "Get up and get dress. Breakfast is on the table and soon as the animals are tended we're leaving."

"Leaving where?" Dean asked making sure to cover himself. Kit smirked.

"You're too pretty for me Deanie. Besides I'm happily committed." Autumn rolled her eyes and scooted away from Dean to sit up.

"Where are we going, Kitty?"

"Wilmington. Its been a while but I think I remember what to do when you retreat inside that crazy little head of yours. Now get up and at 'em kids. We can't be gone all day." With that Kit left them.

"What is he talking about?"

"He had a bit of a ritual when I'd come home from Pinecrest when we were in college." Autumn explained. "I don't remember much after the 6th Jello-shot."

Dean kissed her, "Sounds like fun."

"Kit swears I was." She kissed him back. "We need to get moving. He'll be back in ten minutes." Dean sighed. She was making eye contact. She seemed for this moment like his Autumn.

"OK, Aut." He slid out of bed and picked his jeans up off the floor where they'd been discarded last night and pulled them back on.

"Remind me when we get back and I'll do up your laundry." Autumn said as she got up smoothing out their blankets before she got dressed. Breakfast was all farm fresh. Dean hadn't expected how much better it would taste. Ham steaks. Scrambled eggs. The only thing Kit and Josh hadn't raised was the coffee. When they finished they cleaned up the kitchen waiting on the boys to come in. In whole they'd barely been up a hour when they were piled in Josh's mini van.

"Golly Jeepers its been forever since I was up here." Autumn breathed as they came into town. Kit laughed.

"You have to come home more often, sweetheart."

"Yea, because you all need more drama in your life. Everywhere I go evil follows."

"With the exception on Wilmington. I mean we found some trouble up here but that was usually my fault." He turned knowing Dean hadn't followed. "Gay in a farming town."

"I played beard a lot." Autumn said. "Hey! Stop here at the bookstore!" Autumn jumped as they drove by. Kit looked back at her.

"You sure?"

"I really don't want to wander around the campus and feel old. I lived in that store between classes."

"OK. Josh lets hit the bookstore." Kit said directing his husband toward the parking lot.

The store wasn't any different in appearance to a million others. It was a simple small town bookstore. The shop's owner lived upstairs. He probably employed 2 other people on average. Autumn was the first in. She seemed to drink everything in like a plant drinking in water after months without rain. A man in his late 50's looked up from his book, behind the register. "Autumn? Autumn Daemon?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I would if you actually put it on those books of yours. Do you know how hard it is to keep one in stock around here?"

"I'll bet it'd be a lot easier if you didn't talk them up so much. Poor kids are sitting in their rooms disappointed every night. You're selling them Shakespeare when I didn't even write a greeting card."

"Shut up and come here. I need a hug." He came around the counter with his arms open. Autumn hugged him. "Now tell me who you and Christopher have brought in."

"That is Josh, Christopher's better half. The other is mine, Dean." She pointed them out.

"Couple handsome boys. I trust they treat you well?"

"I can honestly say better than any man I've ever known." Autumn told him.

"Yeah, well I saw those marks you came in here with when you were in school. I don't think that bar was set very high."

"He's good to her." Kit promised. "Think I'd have let him stick around if he wasn't?"

"OK. OK. Autumn you know you can't visit me without signing some things right?"

"Only because you asked so nicely." Dean watch this exchange in awe. He never was sure how to handle people from her past. They often had been such shit that a good one threw him even further off. Mr. Roy moved the group to the children's section pulling off box sets and individual books that he wanted Autumn to sign. Dean was impressed by the number of books that bore her penname. Autumn didn't protest retrieving a Sharpie from the counter and began signing.

DAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHE STERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWI NCHSTER

Sam nudged Teenie awake. He hated to wake her but they hadn't really talked when they got back to the motel the previous night. They were near sure that Jon was their guy. There weren't a lot of other options. It was early but he wanted to get this settled. She rolled over sticking her head under her pillow and asked for a few more minutes. He granted them going for a shower. When he returned she was sitting in the middle of her bed staring at her computer screen.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't imagine you woke be at 6:30 for my health so you must be bugged by the hunt too. This isn't typical demon summoning. They straight up ask for souls. I wouldn't put it past one to get off making some guy kill a bunch of girls but it just doesn't sound right." She told him looking up and running her fingers through her hair. She groaned. "I don't know Sammy. This just doesn't feel right. I know Jen said it was a demon but I've been at the tracking and research table before. Without being out here you can get them wrong." He sat next to her turning her laptop to face him so he saw what she was looking at. It was the site Meri had been on. A massive catalog of ancient text and symbols used in dark arts.

"No, you're right it doesn't add up. I mean if he's such a player why does he need help at all."

"Oh that I'm not worried about. I just kind of think of it like Autumn and Dean. If you put them in another situation they'd still be trying to figure out how to be together. Without hunting and the constant life or death situations they can't make a connection. They'd need a boost. Oh! And here." She pulled up another tab showing her an old news article. "That's Jon's grandmother. She went to school back east. She moved out here after she was pretty much chased out of town. There are several articles like this surrounding a case on animal mutilations in an abandon building next door to where she worked. She was part time at a pet store while in college. Stated to be a bit of a loner. No one knew much about her. The fire department got custody of the building and were going to burn it down for practice. But when they got inside and saw what had been going on and investigation was opened. There aren't any photos, thank God. But the descriptions of what was being done to some of the animals. Many still alive in cages sliced up."

"So granny taught him a few things?" Sam asked.

"There was a wall in the basement covered in designs painted in the animals blood." Teenie nodded.

"So what was she going after?"

"I don't know. There was never a husband though and Jon's Mom died young. If I did the math right she'd have been born though not long after Grandma moved out here. There were some missing persons in the area of her college. Young women. They were never found and DNA testing wasn't done back then so it was just assumed to be animal blood. They had no reason to think humans were used."

"How long was I in the shower?" Sam wondered. This was a lot of research to have done in 15 minutes.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I worked on this a bit." Teenie shrugged. "You and Autty aren't the only ones who can do homework. You might be the brain trust but I'm capable too."

"Let me read over this while you get a shower then I'll buy you breakfast." Teenie handed over her laptop but remained seated. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the worry in her eyes.

"We're OK right? I mean early on there was some pretty serious flirting. Then Will showed up and things got all clouded. Then there was the thing in the car."

"The kiss."

"Yeah, the kiss." She chewed the inside of her lip.

"We're fine, Athena." he promised.

"Good. Its been a long time since I had anyone like you I could really trust. I don't want to ruin that." He put an arm around her in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." She hugged him back.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Don't worry about it. Go get a shower."

WINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHESTERDA EMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHEST ERDAEMON

Heather walked into her father's bookstore massaging her temples. "Dad?" She groaned. Who had he let in the shop now? It was a very rare occasion that someone wandered in with so many dead clinging with them. Nurses and doctors mostly, there was one vet who collected animal spirits. These people were most often magnets. People who had spirits so bright they were confused as the light or carried so much guilt that those they carried the guilt for clung to them spending their eternity trying to provide comfort. But it never reached through the barrier between worlds. To affect our world spirits generally had to be pretty pissed off. Love just wasn't a strong enough emotion. Screw what My Little Ponies, Barney, and Harry Potter tried to make you believe. Love isn't going to save the world. Its going to be someone pissed enough to stand up and kill all the bad guys.

Heather stopped when a familiar spirit caught her attention. Leaning against one of the book cases was Denis Daemon the uncle of an old friend. She breathed his name and he smirked. He'd been a handsome man. Without speaking you knew he was the boy with the lines and too charismatic to be real. He'd probably been on the football team in highschool, Quarterback. He was just that kind of guy. He gave her a little wave then nodded toward the children's section where voices were coming from.

"Don't scare her. She's had it rough enough." He told her. He had a deep voice. It rumbled like thunder and reminded her a lot of that country singer what was his name? He sings about trains. Heather had trouble not running over to the children's section.

"AUTUMN!" She squealed. The four men simply stepped out of the way. Her father and Christopher, Autumn's BFF, rolled their eyes this was an old familiar scene every fall for four years.

"Heather! How are you? You've grown up so much. You were what 16? Oh honey you're so pretty."

"You look like hell. Please tell me you didn't go back to that damned worthless Billy-Jack. OH!" She stopped. "Autty, whose the hottie?" She touched her own throat indicating Autumn's necklace knowing it would cue her in on the man who had just stepped into Heather's view.

"Rafael, though you can call me Rafe. The lovely ladies always do." He winked at her. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'd kiss your hand and do the whole spiel but touching doesn't really work." Denis had followed over behind her.

"I thought you were all howly for my Aut."

"Shut up Grandpa. The Huntress found her hunter. I'm just old prey to her."

"That's clearly why she's still got you all around her neck." Denis shot back.

"Like you didn't keep a couple racks on your wall?" Rafe said.

"Heather?" Autumn looked concerned.

"Denis and Rafe are arguing. You sure know how to keep them from crossing don't you? This room is full of spirits. What do you do?" Heather asked. The shorter of the two boys she didn't know stepped up right behind Autumn protectively.

"That's Dean. He's her One." Rafe said.

"Dean, nice to meet you. I'm Heather."

"Don't bother telling him he won't believe you." Denis told her. "They hunt the supernatural but Dean's not the kind to buy right into the whole John Edwards bit. He'll call you Haley Joel and dismiss you faster than Hollywood dismissed that boy."

"Hey Haley Joel hung around a couple years. Sounds like I've got a shot." Heather argued making those who didn't know she talked to the dead stare.

"Josh, Dean, this is my daughter, Heather. She's a medium." Mr. Roy explained.

"She's not making it up." Autumn promised. "I thought she was just crazy when I met her too. But she's gets pretty compelling if you give her the chance."

"Boys shut up a minute I need someone who is here with Dean to step up and talk." The crowd of spirits stepped back leaving the blurry image of a blonde woman standing very close to Dean. Heather waited for her to speak but she didn't. That was OK she was giving off enough of an aura to read. "Your mother is here, sort of. She's split between you and your brother and father. Died in a fire, it was demonic in origin. She was blonde, blue eyes, her name was biblical...Mary?" The bell on the door rang before Dean could respond. "Let's go to the back. Let Dad have his business." Heather linked her arm through Autumn's and led them through the backroom and upstairs into a living room.

"My mom is here?" Dean asked sounding more skeptical than she'd hoped. Christopher sat close to the other unnamed man on the couch. Autumn sank into the armchair and pulled Dean down beside her.

"Yes and no. She's spread pretty thin. She's protecting three men who live dangerously. She's not going to pull herself together for one of you unless she has no other choice." Heather explained. "But can we not do this right now? Its exhausting and some of these spirits have messages they need to deliver so they can leave. Or at least go for a walk. My house isn't big enough." Dean shrugged. "I promise as I do this you'll either believe me or you'll want me committed. Its the only two options people have found thus far."

"Rafe is here?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, and you can leave him if you like. Total cutie."

"Why thank you. Partial to redheads but you're really rocking the brunet." Rafe said sitting on the opposite arm from Dean.

"Don't talk like that. You'll only encourage him." Autumn warned. "What's he want?"

"Tell her I'm just here to make sure she's OK." Rafe said honestly.

"I've got that covered, mutt. You can leave." Denis said.

"He says he's just here to make sure you're OK. Your uncle doesn't like him though. He seems to feel threatened by him." Heather told her.

"Not true." Denis grumbled.

"Which he denies. I'm not going to repeat all of their conversations. I get the feeling it'll be a lot of childish arguing."

"Your uncle and Rafael are here?" Dean asked Autumn. "You believe her?"

"Can you believe this guy?" Rafe asked Denis. Denis rolled his eyes.

"He's worried about her. He just thinks Heather is screwing with her." Denis told him. "Heather tell them Martha is glad they want the girls. She's with them every day and promises that what is going on with Kayla isn't as bad as they fear. She also thinks Dean is the best thing that's ever happened to Autumn she just wishes she'd be able to be the maid of honor like they always planned as kids." Heather repeated what Denis told her.

"Is Marty here?" Autumn asked.

"No," Heather told her. "Denis says she's with the girls. She doesn't like to leave them. We've got a lot of people to get through though so can we start?"

"Yeah, by all means. Let's put spirits to rest." Autumn agreed. Denis and Rafe fell back and let others catch Heather's attention. Over and over for the next hour Heather relayed messages from the dead to Autumn and accepted every message from the start as if there was no other possibility than Heather was talking to the dead. Dean didn't buy in until he got a thank you from Sheriff Jake Devins. "Sheriff Devins says thank you, Dean for saving his grandson. He says that the triplets are lucky if you're half as good with them as you were Lucas. He shouldn't have been so hard on you...And Zeplin rules." Dean laughed. He hadn't told Autumn about Lucas. That hunt had never come up.

"What?" Autumn asked confused.

"Lucas, he saw his dad killed by a spirit. The spirit was killing the children of the two boys who had drown him. Lucas wouldn't talk after his dad died... He was a good kid, just scared." Autumn took his hand. Heather continued to work through the crowd. As they delivered their messages most disappeared, either moving on to the next plain or to someone who meant more to them.

DAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONWINCHE STERDAEMONWINCHESTERDAEMONEW INCHESTER

Sam was reviewing Athena's research while she showered. She had gone in several directions he hadn't considered looking for an origin to the spell-work used. She had everything from demons to gods brought up in tabs between her research on Jon's family. His mother had died very young leaving him to be raised by his grandmother. His father and grandfather were both complete mysteries never a single mention of either. Sam was reading over a list of known demonic influences to play match maker when is phone rang.

"Darcy?" Sam asked after reading the caller ID.

"Hey, Sam. Teenie near by?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"No, she's in the shower. Do you need her?"

"Nope, I need you away from her for this. Are you ready for the most high school situation of your entire hunting career?"

"I was hunting in high school." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but even if a hoard of zombie crashed your graduation you didn't have as high school a problem as this one." Darcy said. Sam could almost feel her smile through the phone. How was he going to deny her this one she was as excited by it as she was annoyed.

"OK. Go for it. What's up?"

"Will just called me. He doesn't like you and can't call Teenie cause then she'll know he dumped Lily the moment he saw how hurt she was by her. He needs her to think they're still together without them actually being together... You know because he's cute but still an ass."

"What's he want?" Sam asked biting back a chuckle.

"Lily just called him. She can't call you guys because she can't help you because she isn't going to do anything that helps Teenie. She did more digging on your hunt."

"Yeah? What'd she learn?"

"Will is sending me what she sent him now. From what he said it sounds like you're dealing with an old religion. You'll have to go on a bit of a scavenger hunt to find the right pieces to severe the tie."

"We can do that. I'm looking at the research Teenie did last night, seems she was on the same track already."

"Good. I didn't figure you two really needed the help but it never hurts. How are things?"

"Fine. She's easy to get along with just give her candy." He joked. "How's your hunt?"

"Easy salt'n'burn. I'm going out tonight once the boneyard closes to dig her up. Then I'll be off to find my next job. Maybe we can meet up after that."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam agreed. Teenie was coming out of the bathroom. "Will you be near the Resort any time soon? I think Teenie and I are supposed to meet Autumn and Dean back there after this."

"I don't know. I hadn't planned on it but I can. How are they, anyway?"

"OK I guess. We've not really had a chance to talk to them. Last time we checked in Autumn sounded better. They just needed a break. A lot has happened this year."

"Amen to that."

"I've got to go, Dar. Teenie just came out and I promised to buy breakfast."

"You better go feed her then. That girl can't live on sugar alone."

"Says the coke addict." Sam teased.

"Shut up and go feed Barbie."

"Take care, Darcy."

"You too. Give Teen my best."

"Will do." Sam promised hanging up.

"Do me a favor," Teenie said when Sam had pocketed his phone.

"What's that?"

"Marry that girl. I like her."

"You marry her then."

"I can't, I'm straight. It really is a problem, always shrinking my dating pool." Sam rolled his eyes.

"She's going to send us some information in a little bit. Lily has a few ideas on our spells." Sam told her.

"Why isn't Lily sending them? Don't tell me they're working together now. I really want to like Darcy."

"No, you've just created some strange teen drama vortex inside the hunting world. When we get home I'm locking you and Will in a closet." He told her.

"While we're locked in make sure you get a fire burning hot enough to burn the body of the one that doesn't make it out." She told him and picked up the car keys. "Feed me, Seymour." Sam rolled his eyes and followed her out to the Mustang. If they were going to be hunting together without Autumn he was going to have to negotiate for the Impala. It was slightly easier to get into, and not so feminine a car.


End file.
